The Tragedy Between 2 Crossed Paths(Discontinued)
by Retired author 2618
Summary: Free to be adopted. PM me if you're interested and I'll give you details and what not. Reasons are in chapter 3.
1. The Beginning (Prologue)

**This will be my second story it will be longer and more plot oriented. Since this will be a longer story it will take a lot longer to make chapters so be patient.**

 **Key**

" **Text" = Speech**

 **(** _ **Text**_ **) =** _ **Thought**_

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech} Telepathy**

 **Onto the story.**

-Christian-

[Present]

Another day is just like any other day nothing special with the next one or the last one. My life has been bland lately with so many things happening in a short amount of time, it's like every second is an hour. I've been through so much misery in my past years and had the perfect life when I was born.

[2 years ago]

I was born on October 8th 21XX, born from professional sportsman(Dad) and a Pokémon trainer (Mom). My dad plays for a professional soccer club to support us. He has some good skill and control on the ball with great vision to pass to his teammates. He was also one of the best in the team and including his great leadership and tactical strategies he became captain. He had a really outgoing personality making him quite cocky at times, but he was fun to be with and was a great dad, I looked up to him as he was my idol and I wanted to be like him. The sport looked fun to play and I asked him if he can teach me. He told I have to wait until I was 10. My mom was a fanatic trainer and has beaten numerous trainers with her Pokémon. She is more outgoing than my dad, but also calm and serene. She has some exciting times before and likes to play with her Pokémon. She taught me everything about Pokémon such as their types, power, abilities, moves, where they can be found and so much more. During my early pre-teen years I would play soccer every other day and between those days I would be studying Pokémon usually by myself or with my mom. I made a couple friends along the way some of them wanting to do sports, not just soccer, and others wanting to travel the world to capture them all and even some others crazy enough to do both, it was great.

[1 year later]

When I turned 14 I thought it be an awesome day until my dad got into some hot water and diagnosed… with cancer. It took me and my mom apart, a birthday gift that would scar me for life. Seeing how fit my dad was I thought he was invincible that nothing could stop him. Apparently my dad had something called the Li-Fraumeni Syndrome where there was a mutation in the TP53 gene which can increase chances of cancer of many types, this includes, soft tissue sarcomas, breast cancer, leukemia, lung cancer, etc. The one my dad got was leukemia which hit his physique like a truck. He couldn't support his club anymore so he had to retire. He went through chemotherapy by taking some drugs that would destroy cancer cells. We were praying hoping that my dad can recover from his disease.

[Months later]

I was awoken by my mom yelling to my dad, he was lying on the floor dying in my mom's arms. I quickly rushed to the living room next to my dad by his side. I examined him and he was turning pale, paler than a the fur of an Absol and his heartbeat was fading.

"Mom should we call the hospital?" I asked my mom frantically. She didn't say a word.

"I'm going to go get the phone," I said in a hurry. Then something grabbed me by the arm with a strong grip. I turned around seeing my dad holding me back.

"Dad what are you doing I'm going to call the paramedics!" I shouted. He shook his head slowly.

"No son... it's too late at this point... by the time they come... I'll be dead," he said. It caught me off guard by what he said.

"NO Dad NO, I'm not going to lose you!"

"Christian no, please just listen to me," he pleaded tears in his eyes. I turned around came back by his side and kneeled by him tears forming in my eyes.

"Dad please- "

"Shh," he hushed cutting me off. He put his hand by my cheek

"Son… you have grown up… I believe… it's time for you to move on. This will be that last few moments… of my life… so I have to say… something to you before I… die" he said with a downed face.

"Christian… my son… please do me a solid… and take over my position,"

"What?"

"Join my team and take my position pass on the legacy of me. I've seen you play and you've improved almost to the point of surpassing me," he said with a chuckle trying to bring the mood up. He coughed a couple of times.

"You can do this Christian… please for me," he pleaded

"Ok dad for you," I said tearing up.

Then my dad turned to my mom. And comforted her so she can stop crying. She stopped soon afterward and looked up tears all over her face.

"Honey… it's time for you… to take care of our son. We've planned ahead of this… just in case of any bad… scenario that would happen… right?" he said with a smile. She nodded.

"You know what to do… so please just take care of him… and never leave his side." He asked her. She just nodded once more.

"Well son… it's sad but some good things have to come to an end, I just… wish I had more time to enjoy my life with… my wonderful family." He pulled us to hug each other, crying, seemingly from the inevitable.

"I… love you… guys," he said. Then there was silence… he didn't say anything, his eyes looking up at the ceiling, staring into it with lifeless dilated eyes.

"Dad? Dad?" I said while shaking him a little bit. And it struck me, he finally went away. I burst into tears and put my head onto his chest.

"DADDY!" I screamed to the top of my lungs my soft child side showing up.

My mom prepared for a funeral…

-Kirlia-

[Present]

( _…Those humans…someday they will pay for what they have done to my parents._ ) I woke up from my sleep, a nightmare when my parents were captured by those damn humans. I stood up from the firm ground and stretched, groaning after the dream I had, a memory that will scar me for life. I look at the rising orange sun, squinting my eyes from the sunlight striking my eyes. I look up and say to myself.

"When is my suffering going to end?"

[About 4 months ago]

I was playfully running across the grass, with my mom and dad following me behind. I was running away from them but still in reach.

"Don't go too far Kirlia!" My mom said.

"Yeah just make sure we can see you and at least feel your presence." My dad says. I already went through the bushes and almost lost myself, but I can feel my parents aren't too far because I can sense their presence with my psychic abilities. Then I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned quickly to my right, the rustling came closer. I ran away towards my parents, as soon as I left I heard footsteps crunching across leaves and grass. Then I heard a voice.

"Come on let's get that Pokemon!" I heard a voice while I was running.

"Let's go it's getting away!" I heard another voice shouted.

I dashed through the bush and went through. I see my parents walking slowly to the path they were taking, and I shouted to get their attention.

"MOMMY DADDY SOMETHING IS CHASING ME!" I shouted, they quickly looked at my direction. Before I knew it something caught me by the leg.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE POKEMON YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM TEAM ROCKET LIKE THAT!" A big bulky human said.

My dad extended his arm blade to give the human a big Psycho cut. As soon as his grip loosened I ran straight towards my mom and she pulled me so she can carry me. The man was yelling in agony as the Psycho cut hit his face. When his hand wasn't covering his face, the only detail that caught my attention is the big burn crossing from his left temple slashing down his chin. It charred his face and I can sense his emotions, pain, anger, revenge, and hostility.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouted out enraged. He went into punch my dad but he dodge it by teleporting behind him and he used Close Combat knocking him forward.

"GO! I'LL HANDLE THEM!" My dad yells.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!" My mom yelled in despair.

"GO! I'LL BE FINE AND FIGHTING TILL I'M DEAD!" He yelled back.

My mom turned and ran to the forest seeing my dad for possibly the last moment of my life. We ran and ran, until she stopped and started panting. My head is still resting on her shoulder holding on her tight pinching her. Then she ran some more and we heard heavy footsteps behind us. We kept running and she managed to teleport a short distance away.

"I can't… run… anymore," she said in between her breathe.

"You're… gonna… have… to… run." She said.

"No mother I don't wanna leave you." I said hugging her.

"COME ON! SPREAD OUT AND FIND THAT GARDEVOIR! Giovanni would love to have a powerful psychic pokemon to his roster." We heard the man.

"There's no time I'm gonna fight them you run just run, teleport if you need to." She told me

"NO MOTHER!" I said hugging her with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you need to grow up and become powerful like me, they will find us anyway, I can take them down, just go run and teleport far away and don't stop." She said comforting me.

"Ok…" I said crying." I'm gonna go run,"

"Good Kirlia, be strong for me please" She said. She stood up and gave me one last hug.

"Ok mom I'll be strong just like you" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Ok, now don't waste time and go, run!" She said to me.

Without any hesitation I ran, seeing my mother for the last time, watching her going to fight those humans. I hear psychic blasts, explosions, humans yelling in agony, then I heard a scream. I ran and ran and teleported. I kept running and running and running….

 **So guys this is my second story. I'm still working on the 4th chapter for my first story, I've been busy lately. Also an acquaintance of mine is helping me with my stories so upcoming and future stories will have higher quality, little to no mistakes, better story and character development and overall better stories put simply. So if you are reading this my friend this is all thanks to your help.**

 **Lel Random B was here *cough follow my YouTube channel randombgamer cough***

 **Yep that's my friend for ya guys. We used Google docs so.**


	2. An Encounter

**This is chapter 2 for my second story. Sorry for the holdup, I usually can't think of a good plot here unless my friend is here to help me.**

 **Key**

 **"Text" = Speech**

 **( _Text_ ) = _Thought_**

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech} Telepathy**

-Christian-

[Present]

Well, it's been more or less 2 years since my dad died. I got up from bed doing my morning stretches and went to the kitchen for breakfast since my mom wasn't here. There's a note on the fridge,

it says she's at her friend's son's birthday party, at Hoenn? I was wondering why she was there, I thought they would be closer though. There's nothing I can do about it now. I'm only 15 but I can take care of myself so I prepared breakfast for myself. I got some oatmeal, I prepared it and ate it all for myself. I got a cup of coffee to started my day. I quickly went to the field that my dad uses to train by himself, it isn't big but it's no larger than a standard match field though. I'm planning to start my pokemon journey after I finish my game coming at 3. I went on to do a couple stretches to my calfs, thighs, arms, neck and feet. I did a couple laps around the field to warm up. I was lucky the weather was nice today with the sun still close to the horizon.

I used an agility ladder and compared it to my previous regiments and wasn't improving, well some I've improved on but not a lot. My agility didn't improve though, I was kinda sloppy and stuttering a bit then did a couple sprints and jogging. My pace was average being on par with a fellow winger on my team who can run at over 24 kilometers an hour. I may be fast but with that said I get tired quickly, in fact I had to stop my regiment for a while because I started to sound like Weezing coughing a lot.

After that horrible experience I went onto dribbling just having the ball close to my feet and cutting on to one direction and another as if there were defenders. Then I was shooting, nothing much changed I still haven't been able to do any knuckleballs with free kicks, my curving is still ok just need to improve on the aiming and placement, and my power shots are just as accurate and powerful.

After that I just did whatever I want to do with the ball freestyling basically. I did a bunch of fancy skills and try using and improving my skills I use in game such and a couple of rainbow flicks, roulettes, elasticos, step overs, feints and other fancy tricks, I slipped up mostly on the elasticos and flicks.

I finished my regiment with a regular crossbar challenge. I hit only 1 of 3 balls at the crossbar at different distances and angles, only one shot per ball. The only thing missing in my regiment is the exercises for my poor weak left foot. I had been neglecting that until a couple months, it's improved though. I'm only saying that with a grain of salt. I took a break and took a nap, setting an alarm so I can wake up in time to be with my team in a pre match session.

[Couple hours later]

I woke up got myself something to eat and drink. I put my shoes, socks, shin guards, shorts, and my jersey with the prestigious number 10 on the back with my family name, Hernandez. I quickly did a little prayer to wish me luck. Before I left I took out my phone to call my mom. It took a while and she picked up.

"Hello Christian what is it? I'm at the birthday party." She said

"Oh I'm just here to tell you that I'm gonna leave the house to get to my team and play," I said to her.

"Oh ok, we'll watch you on TV at Hoenn," She said to me.

"Ok who's birthday is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's my friend's son's birthday, his name is Xavier and he's turning umm 15." she said

"He'll be starting his pokemon journey after his birthday," she added which reminded me.

"Oh yeah mom, I forgot after this game I'll be asking the manager if I can retire from the sport and start my pokemon journey," I said to her.

"Oh ok, just be sure to persuade him so he will let you go and hey, maybe you can meet Xavier someday," She said.

"Ok mom, I'll be going now and preparing for the game, it's at 3 o'clock."

"Ok good luck Christian, love you bye."

"Love you too, bye" I said and hung up the phone and left.

-Kirlia-

I never trusted humans, and I will never trust one after that tragic day. Their diabolic plans for getting power, their greed, their desire to hurt, their emptiness, they have no heart. They are just a bunch of pests that don't need to exist for us to live, someday I will pay them back for what they have done to my parents, I will avenge my family for what they have done. I was rambling to myself again, just trying to get my message out but I'm just a small Kirlia. If I was Arceus I would rid the humans from this world. I probably didn't know how long I walked because I stumbled across a wall of metal with little holes in them, it's more like a wall made of metal strings that are hard and nothing weak. I tried using my powers, nothing it's not doing anything it didn't even bend. I looked through one of the holes and saw a quite big open plain field. The grass is really green, with some strange white lines all around the field. I saw something on the end of this place which were white lines forming a rectangle with a net around it. I observed more and saw a couple of round objects that looked like those dreaded capture balls, but they seem to be bigger though with different colors. I looked around more and looked to the left to see a big cave like thing. The only difference is that there are less rocks and its more neat.

(Who must live here?) I wondered with curiosity. I felt something that didn't want me to go in there, but curiosity took me over and I went to look for a big hole in the wall like thing, or an opening. I could teleport but I'm exhausted so I explored on foot, looking for a way out and I found a section of a wall with a rectangular opening and it looked like if it was cut out because part of the fence is still there but it can move, weird... I came through that opening. The ground feels a little different, the grass is short and more neat compared to the grass out in the wild and the ground is softer. I got a closer look at the cave and there was an opening. I walked straight to the opening.

"Ow," Something must've hit me, but I can't see it. I went to touch it again, it felt slippery and hard. Could a psychic type be using a force field, or a Mr. Mime making some invisible wall. I knocked it and it was quite hard but breakable. I powered up and used a psychic blast. It broke and sounded loud when it broke. A couple of hard little rocks hit me but I at least covered my face and after I looked up there's little clear glass everywhere. Apart from that there was a big room, with weird stuff everywhere. But one thing that caught me off guard is the smell of food. I was starving, I only ate a couple berries, but none have satisfied my appetite. I smelled something sweet and hot. The odor was coming from this tall structure, it was larger than me with more structures that look like something where you can maybe sit. I looked for a way to get up there and saw a bar in this thing and got up to it. I pushed up and got up to the top of this thing and it felt very soft. It's so much softer than the ground with a smooth and supple texture. I saw the top of this structure and smelled the food very close to me. I looked and saw what looks like a cliff and the food must be on top. I went to back up against this soft padded wall which is apparently part of the thing I'm on. I took a running start and jumped and grabbed the corner. I mustered the strength to pull myself up. I got up and saw a plethora of food. There is a bunch of berries and larger berries, and something that looks like a container with a metal thing in it. Must contain food because that's where I smelled it. I looked over it and saw a strange liquid with what looks like white grains. It smelled sweet and warm and without thinking I dove straight into the container and started eating it. The taste is heard to describe but it was sweet and more delicious than anything I have eaten so far. I kept on eating until I was full and felt doozy like a Snorlax, all alone in this place.

"Shit, I forgot my keys!" I suddenly heard

( _What… was that?_ )

"Oh please Arceus tell me the door isn't locked!" I heard again

( _Who said that?_ )

Then I heard something click and squeak. And felt a presence, I'm not alone anymore.

"Oh Arceus thank you, now where are my keys?" I heard him. I looked up to see the thing I feared most. I went back into the container to hide.

"Did I leave it here? Nope, I think I left it here. Nothing, I think it's right… Ah there it is!" I heard him say.

"I'm lucky I forgot to lock my door."

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I was panicking, I couldn't teleport, I couldn't run or he would capture me, so the only thing I thought of is…

 **Sorry guys it's been a while since I uploaded. Been really busy in my life. Since school is coming soon my schedule for fanfiction will be very limited, I will work my hardest on days when there is no school. So sorry about the little hiatus. More chapters will come soon. Also sorry for the cliff hangar.**


	3. Apologies

**Hey it's me Deffconm.**

 **I'm sorry to address the HUGE hiatus for this story and I do mean HUUUUGE hiatus. I've been having difficulties with this story and kinda losing interest in it to be honest. Reasons? I don't know. One of the reasons for sure is that it's just another Gardevoir story, too cliche if you ask me. I'm gonna be working on something else from then on.**

 **For those that didn't get the message. When I mean "losing interest in it." I'm not loosing interest in Fanfiction completely, I'm just loosing interest in this particular story.**

 **So sorry if you think that story is gonna continue. I know I know how you feel. But I'm making other new stories with different stuff in it.**

 **This story is free for adoption now, do whatever you want with it. If you're interested in adopting this story, just PM me.**

 **So sorry to say but this story is discontinued and won't be in the other stories as well.**

 **This is Deffconm signing out.**


	4. Adopted

**Hey there Deffconm here.**

 **News tonight, someone took the story off my hands and decided to use it as his own story. Now to get any confusion out, no he didn't steal it, he asked me directly to the the story. I gave the rights of the story to him. He just released it and if you're reading this in the future this message was made November 19 2 o clock in the morning.**

s/12238923/1/The-Tragedy-Between-Two-Crossed-Paths

 **This is the link to the story. Go check him out and give him a chance for the story. It's his first so give him a chance.**


End file.
